Soterios
by Silvertongue15
Summary: After looking for a supposed enchanted weapon in a cave Buffy somes across something strange. Some statues of greek make. Are they normal statues or something more sinister as they usually are?
1. Men in the Wall

**Disclaimer**- Just as a precaution, I don't own any of the Buffy characters or anything like that. I'm just coming up with some (hopefully) fun stories. So, there you go.

Buffy walked into the antechamber of the large cavern she had been exploring. It was said that inside this cavern was a powerful weapon or magic of some kind. She didn't know if the myth was true, but there had been a lot of demonic activity near the cave recently, so she had decided to check it out.

She had only discovered the weapon was even there because the others had done some research, obviously wielding results. This weapon or whatever was suppose to be pretty strong and it was better that she got her hands on it then anyone else.

The antechamber was like the rest of the cave; the walls were bare and ruff, made of uncut stone, a natural cave that developed from erosion. As she walked in farther she noticed the real size of the room, it was pretty big. It looked like a short, wide hallway, with a bend at the back. She didn't know how far in the bend went, but she would soon find out.

She stepped farther into the room, holding the flashlight so the beam covered as much space as possible. Then, she saw something, the flashlights beam reflected off of it. She stepped closer and was surprised to find a life sized statue of what looked to be a Greek or Roman warrior. She had always had trouble sorting out the differences between the two.

What was even stranger was that the statue seemed to have built into the wall or had been unfinished. She could see his head, chest, and the front of his legs, and one arm, but the rest of him was hidden, encased in the wall, like he had been cut in half. Another thing that was strange was that the stone he was made of didn't match the wall he was attached to.

The wall was made of a dull, grey stone, but he seemed to be made of some sort of black marble. She stepped even closer and found what had shone in the light, his amulet; around his neck was an amulet. The strap was that black marble like the rest of him, but the gem itself was an actual gem.

The gem had a gold casing around the edge with two sides. The side facing Buffy was some sort of dark stone, not the marble, a dark jewel. The other side, facing his chest, was light and pretty, a clear white, a diamond. Buffy stepped back to take in the strange figure.

The man was definitely Roman or Greek, he had that look about him, from the clothes he wore to the weapon he held. He wore a large helmet that covered most of his head. The helmet had a nose piece, plates that ran along the sides of his face coming down to his chin, though it didn't have a plume of feathers coming out of the top.

Put this helmet had no tall fan coming out of the top.

She noticed that he was handsome, dark, wavy hair coming down below his ear, solid jaw, and square nose, but he wasn't much taller than she was, maybe a few inches. He was probably about five six, five seven.

He had the Greek style armor on, the metal looking muscle armor, a cuirass she thought it was called, with the skirt, Buffy didn't know what it was called. On his feet he wore ankle high sandals that those people use to wear.

He had one arm raised high in front, punching the air with a fist. His other hand, which was all she could see of his right arm, was grabbing the end of his sword attached at a little bit higher than his waist. His sword, of what she could see, was short and wide with a bejeweled (marble) handle. His face was stern and his mouth was open, shouting something Buffy couldn't understand.

It was a strange sight indeed. Buffy turned to look at the rest of the chamber and found similar statues, well, slightly similar. The statues were Greek, defiantly, but the way they were positioned and what they were made of was completely different than the statue she was standing near.

The one of the other statues that was nearest to Buffy was a young man, maybe twenty, with long stringy hair coming down to his shoulders, no helmet to be seen. That was similar with many of the others. Some she found did wear helmets and crude armor, but they didn't look as well dressed as the other statue.


	2. Alive and Well

They also didn't have such fancy weapons. Most had spears or swords, though simply made. Some even had a shield, whether it was kite, round, or long an rectangular shaped.

Another difference about these statues was that the stone they were made of did match the wall. They were all a dull grey color, Buffy guessed slate or granite. The other difference was that, the marble statue was built into the wall; these men seemed to be stuck in the wall.

All she could see of the young man was his waist up, the rest of him wasn't there, covered in stone. His body was parallel to the floor, like he was diving away from something. His arms were outstretched and his face had a mix of terror and pain all over it. She walked over to another statue and found basically the same thing.

This one seemed to have been running, his muscles pumping hard, his face with panic all over it, but what was he running from? She walked around the room and found at least twenty statues, besides the one made of marble, all of them scared and seemingly frozen in time. All running or jumping or cowering away from something. All with faces twisted in agony.

She went back to the marble statue, unable to look at the other statues any longer. She walked up to him, now realizing how out of place and different he seemed compared to the rest. He seemed almost calm, even though he seemed to be shouting orders. She walked up to the man and touched the amulet briefly.

It began to glow, it started out small, a feint glimmer, but then it expanded, until the entire gem was a glowing mass of light. Buffy backed away, unsure of what was happening. The expanding of the light continued, going up the strap of the necklace and then continuing through the statues entire body.

Now the outline of the statue was completely white light and the amulet was a small sun. Buffy shielded her eyes and then she heard a loud crack. She turned to look and found that the marble statue was falling out of the stone wall. No, not falling, walking out, the whole statue was walking out. It was moving and it was breaking out of the stone it was connected too.

She backed away even more and suddenly the light stopped glowing, the amulet had stopped shining. And standing before her, completely made of marble, was a living statue. The statue walked forward, his face placid, his walk a swagger. He stopped right before her and smirked. "Hail young maiden, what are doth doing here?" His voice was deep and cold, his tone taunting.

**A/N- By the way, you may find that the statues will sometimes speek old fashioned and sometimes not. Excuse it, chalk it up as error. Plus, I know the statues wouldn't speak english, but can't you just imagine that that's part of the spell. For me, please. I don't think it would be very interesting if we couldn't understand what they were saying. Thanks. **


End file.
